Un notebook senza marca
Mio fratello s’era trasferito nel 2002 perché aveva ottenuto un lavoro come tecnico informatico. Purtroppo è venuto a mancare di recente. Volli andare a casa sua ma trovai la porta chiusa a chiave con tre fogli di carta incollati su di essa. Lasciai quindi perdere. Un giorno, tornando dal lavoro, notai che qualcuno aveva lasciato un notebook grigio (alquanto malconcio) in mezzo al vialetto d’accesso di casa mia. Scesi dalla mia auto per dargli un’occhiata. I danni allo schermo erano stati con tutta probabilità causati volontariamente dal proprietario. C’era un buco nella parte sinistra del pannello che mi ricordava la forma di un giravite a stella. Anche la webcam era stata sicuramente danneggiata con quell’attrezzo. Per il resto, il computer mostrava normali segni d’usura: ad esempio i tasti erano sbiaditi ma non al punto di risultare illeggibili. Tentai di capire di che marca fosse, ma era del tutto privo di loghi o simboli: nemmeno qualche adesivo d’avviso sulla garanzia o sulle licenze non in vista, nulla di nulla. La cosa più strana era che questo notebook era privo di qualsiasi porta d’ingresso eccetto che una porta VGA (per connettere un monitor esterno) ed una USB. Quanto tempo poteva durare questo strano oggetto senza una presa per ricaricare la batteria? Sul momento pensai che si trattasse di un computer estremamente economico che costringeva gli utenti a rimuovere la batteria ogni qualvolta si scaricava e a metterla in carica in un apposito dock. Come mai allora era stata inclusa una webcam? Curioso di sapere quali “segreti” custodisse questo notebook, mi precipitai in cantina, dov’era conservato provvisoriamente il mio vecchio computer fisso: era ancora lì perché mi dimenticavo sempre di portare questo “dinosauro” all’isola ecologica locale per riciclarlo. Non che fosse guasto, ma non era un grande incentivo ad usarlo il fatto che per avviarsi impiegasse cinque o sei ore: ciò accadeva perché il sistema andava in recovery mode ad ogni accensione, e il processore era inadeguato ad eseguire le operazioni di recupero su un hard disk da 500 GB (era un Pentium a 120 Mhz, non ci si poteva aspettare granché da una CPU del genere). Scollegai il vecchio monitor a tubo catodico e lo collegai al notebook. Stavo per premere il pulsante d’accensione, ma improvvisamente... ... mi fermai. Capii che sarebbe stato inutile tentare d’accenderlo, la batteria non poteva che essere completamente scarica. Mi misi quindi a rovistare nella cantina in cerca del mio voltometro. Trovatolo, estrassi la batteria per misurarne il voltaggio. Guarda caso, era scarica. Pensai che non potevo a questo punto far altro che portare entrambi i computer all’isola ecologica il giorno seguente. Così, staccai il monitor dal portatile e lo riattaccai al fisso, lasciando tutto dov’era. Dopo aver chiuso la cantina, andai a guardare la televisione per circa tre ore prima d’andare a letto. Improvvisamente, fui svegliato nel cuore della notte dalla musichetta d’accensione di Windows 2000. Balzai dal letto. Il volume era così incredibilmente alto che avrei giurato che qualcuno stava reggendo due casse audio vicino alle mie orecchie. Mi alzai in piedi rintronato, e mi ci vollero un paio di minuti per capire da dove provenisse il suono: il PC fisso! Evidentemente avevo premuto per sbaglio il pulsante d’accensione nel ricollegare il monitor! Stavo dirigendomi verso la cantina, quando di colpo mi bloccai: sul mio computer avevo installato Windows 95, non poteva quindi essere stato quello ad accendersi. Mi stava passando la voglia di andare a controllare, ma il mio buon senso mi disse che avevo confuso i suoni d’accensione ovvero, il non essere completamente desto m’aveva fatto percepire quel che non è. Tuttavia, quando arrivai in cantina rimasi scioccato: il mio computer era spento. Solo in quel momento ricordai che in effetti l’avevo pure scollegato dalla presa di corrente. Tuttavia dovevo esserne certo. Controllai dietro al case: era tutto collegato eccetto l’alimentatore. Non poteva essere il notebook, pensai, era impossibile che si fosse acceso, da solo per giunta. Rimossi di nuovo la batteria e ricontrollai il voltaggio per scrupolo. Questa volta non riuscii ad ottenere un numero preciso: il voltmetro era impazzito. Reinserii quindi la batteria e premetti il tasto d’accensione. Un paio di led cominciarono a brillare, segno che il computer stava avviandosi. Stranamente, non sentii la musichetta d’accensione di Windows. Dovevo assolutamente capire cosa stava accadendo. Connettei il monitor al misterioso portatile. Tutto quel che vidi fu... ... un desktop decisamente scarno con sole tre icone. Non c’era il pulsante Start e nessuna icona era presente sulla barra inferiore. Lo sfondo era completamente nero. Che motivo poteva esserci per far tutto ciò? Chiunque sarebbe capace di rimuovere tutte le icone, bisogna però avere competenze specifiche per rimuovere il pulsante Start. Delle tre icone, una si chiamava “Games”, l’altra “Videos” e l’ultima era il Prompt dei comandi che permetteva di accedere a DOS. Forse era un computer regalato ad un bambino (con l’OS ridotto all’osso per evitare che combinasse danni)? Accedendo alla cartella “Games” ebbi conferma della mia teoria: era appartenuto ad una bambina. Mi dispiacqui un po’ per lei al vedere che era presente un solo gioco, il cui nome era “princess.exe”. Lo avviai per pura curiosità. Apparve una videata molto animata, con diverse fate principesse che svolazzavano per lo schermo. Comparve quindi il titolo del gioco, “sorretto” da allegre colombe: “Princess Creator: Make yourself Beautiful!”. Uno dei tanti programmi per modificare foto che aggiungevano vestiti, cappelli et similia, pensai. Ed avevo ragione, poiché il menù offriva due opzioni: “Dress up” o “View pretty pictures”. Volendo vedere com’era la bambina che aveva avuto questo computer, scelsi la seconda opzione. Aveva non più di cinque anni, ed era molto graziosa. Sembrava di origini messicane . Indossava un abito biancastro un po' sbrindellato con dei piccoli fronzoli rossi attorno alle maniche e al collo, il tutto ornato da piccole rose. Sorrisi, sembra che si stesse divertendo a mettersi un diadema virtuale in testa. Comunque, dopo aver visto circa metà delle foto, tutte ritraenti la bambina, il soggetto di queste finalmente cambiò: le immagini erano quelle di una camera estremamente spoglia in cui c’era nient’altro che un letto. Immaginai si fosse divertita a nascondersi dalla webcam. Scocciatomi di navigare tra le foto, chiusi il programma e decisi d’esaminare gli altri due file sul desktop. Ero curioso di aprire il Prompt dei comandi per provare a localizzare altri file. Non ottenni che un ":\>_" senza alcuna lettera identificativa dell’hard disk. Pensai che era davvero troppo strano. Inserii quindi il comando “start C:\” per vedere se riuscivo ad aprire la directory principale del disco rigido. Ma DOS rispode “ ‘start‘ is not recognized as an internal or external command, operable program or batch file.”. Dopo qualche secondo, il programma è crashato, riportandomi al desktop. Non rimaneva altro da fare che dare un’occhiata ai video. Aprii la cartella... ... lo schermo divenne completamente nero. Pensai che si trattasse di un altro crash, ma notai che c’era una piccola “_” lampeggiante sull’angolo in alto a sinistra. Improvvisamente, apparve per pochi secondi il testo “"start :\>videos\001.wmv", anch’esso lampeggiante, per poi lasciar spazio ad un video a schermo pieno. C’era di nuovo la bambina, sorridente, che saltellava eccitata. La sua felicità mi scaldò letteralmente il cuore: avevo sempre amato i bambini, infatti non vedevo l’ora di sposarmi con la mia ragazza per divenire padre. Sicuramente s’era ripresa da sola mentre giocava al gioco. All’inizio muoveva solo le dita sul trackpad, cliccando qua e là, ridacchiando per un po’: doveva star divertendosi con tutti gli oggetti e vestiti che poteva aggiungere. Dopo un paio di minuti, lo schermo divenne nuovamente nero per una frazione di secondo, per poi ritornare alla bambina, che però stavolta era vestita in maniera differente: aveva una semplice maglietta con la scritta “Go Go Girl!” contornata da brillantini. Forse il gioco la riprendeva ogni volta che lei lo avviava, senza che lo sapesse. L’idea mi lasciava perplesso: perché un gioco dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere? In ogni caso, non avevo voglia di continuare a vedere le registrazioni, poiché non potevano che essere la ripetizione di quello che avevo appena visto. Volli quindi spegnere il computer, ma, premendo il bottone... ... non si spense. Il video continuava, e vidi che la bambina indossava stavolta un vestitino arancione molto semplice. Sorrideva come al solito, decisi quindi di riprovare a spegnere il notebook dopo aver visionato quest’ultimo video. Non poteva durare poi molto. Tuttavia, il video non sembrava essere intenzionato a terminare, e c’erano sempre le solite scene ma con abiti diversi, iniziai quindi a sonnecchiare. Ma ad un certo punto, le cose cambiarono... La bambina era immobile davanti alla webcam senz’alcuna espressione in volto. Incuriosito, ricominciai a seguire il video con attenzione. La mancanza del suo solito sorriso cominciava a turbarmi. La stanza era buia, c’era solamente una lampada da scrivania accesa. Lei aveva una sorta di pigiama. Cosa diamine stava accadendo, mi chiesi tra me e me? La bimba continuava a star seduta con quel volto smorto, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. La tensione cominciò ad attraversarmi: intuii che stava per accadere qualcosa di orribile. Dopo un minuto, si chinò e raccolse una sega che stava alla sua sinistra, tenendola di fronte a lei e mostrandola alla webcam. Avvicinò quindi quel pericoloso utensile alla faccia. Ero sconvolto da quello che stavo vedendo. Lentamente, cominciò ad affondare la lama nella sua guancia destra. Il sangue cominciò a sgorgare scivolando sul suo collo. Dopo pochi secondi potevo già vedere i suoi denti attraverso la pelle. La sega continuava a scendere, i suoi denti s’erano ormai completamente palesati. Il sangue copriva tutto il lato destro del suo volto. Era arrivata alla mascella: ne segò un pezzo, facendo cadere definitivamente la sua guancia destra, che emise un tonfo sordo. Ripose quindi la sega nel suo grembo e riprese a fissare la webcam, priva di emozioni. Non potevo più sopportare la vista di quelle brutali immagini, tolsi quindi la batteria dal notebook. Ma il video andò egualmente avanti. Partì la scena successiva. La bambina urlò per l’atroce dolore. Mi fece quasi ribaltare dalla sedia, tanto era alto il volume. Continuava a urlare mentre appoggiava le sue mani sulla guancia mancante. Dopo altri dieci secondi di agonia, udii che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta. Si trattava di una donna che iniziò a gridare in una lingua che non comprendevo. Bussava senza riuscire ad aprire: evidentemente la bambina avevo chiuso a chiave la serratura. Provai a staccare il monitor dal computer, ma il cavo sembrava essersi incastrato. Non avevo alcuna voglia di sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto in seguito! Le urla e le grida continuarono fino alla scena seguente. La bambina era di nuovo seduta con quell’aria spiritata, e la sua guancia continuava a mancare. La donna continuava a bussare e gridare. Capii che doveva trattarsi della madre. La bambina riprese in mano la sega cominciando a tagliare la sua spalla destra, lentamente, come aveva fatto in precedenza. Stavo quasi svenendo di fronte a quel teatro degli orrori. Il sangue cominciò a schizzare dappertutto. La donna cessò di gridare, probabilmente era andata in cerca d’aiuto. Quando arrivò a toccare l’osso con la fredda lama, produsse un orribile suono di macellazione. Mi tappai le orecchie, ma servì a ben poco. Come se non bastasse, un pezzo del suo muscolo s’incastrò nella dentellatura. La scena finì prima delle precedenti, e quella successiva era identica, eccetto che per il colore della sua faccia, ormai smunta e grondante di sangue. Le sue urla disperate divennero man mano più deboli e soffocate. Il suo vestito era lordo di sangue. Ancora una volta, cadde in quello stato di trance. Mi chiesi, disgustato e terrorizzato, cosa avrebbe tagliato stavolta. Nel frattempo la madre era tornata con un due persone, riprendendo a gridare nella stessa lingua di prima. Incurante, la bambina riprese in mano la sega, cominciando a tagliare la parte destra della sua testa. Si potevano udire nel mentre dei tonfi rumorosi provenire dalla porta: i tre stavano evidentemente tentando di buttarla giù. La piccola continuava a spingersi sempre più giù, mentre il suo sangue schizzava in ogni direzione. I tonfi della porta si ripetevano ostinatamente. Ero basito dalla determinazione della bimba, non si fermò nemmeno dinanzi alle cervella con quella maledetta lama. Il suo occhio destro finì nella parte posteriore della sua testa, sgorgando caldo sangue copiosamente. Arrivò quindi alla bocca, tagliando ossa e denti: in quel momento sentii il suono più atroce e duro che un uomo possa immaginare. Ancora oggi, alle volte, mi sembra di sentirlo. Nel frattempo, i tre fuori alla porta continuavano a provare a buttar giù la porta; in cuor mio speravo che non ci riuscissero, onde evitarsi la vista di quell’orribile scena. La bambina finalmente aveva raggiunto il suo obiettivo: la parte destra della sua testa le cadde sul collo, non sul pavimento, essendoci ancora un pezzettino di pelle a sorreggerla. Fu agghiacciante sentire il suono della sua mascella scardinata, tirata violentemente dalla forza della parte superiore della testa. Ripose infine la sega sul pavimento. Così terminò la scena. In quella successiva, la piccola aguzzina di sé stessa, ormai emaciata e distrutta, si lasciò cadere sulla scrivania. Metà del suo cervello fuoriuscì al momento dell’impatto, mentre l’occhio scivolò via dall’orbita. La stanza era ormai una vasca di sangue. Sua madre e i due uomini riuscirono finalmente ad entrare, ma la vista della bambina ormai a pezzi era massacrante. La donna vomitò e corse fuori dalla stanza, mentre il padre corse dalla figlia e, ricongiunte le due parti della testa, la strinse a sé in un mare di lacrime. L’altro uomo, che probabilmente era il fratello, restò attonito sull’uscio, terrorizzato dal cruento spettacolo. Le brutali automutilazioni terminarono con quella scena. Lo schermo ritornò a mostrare la stanza vuota col solo letto. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo: quell’incubo era finito. Restai seduto respirando profondamente per tentare di calmarmi, madido di sudore. Non m’ero accorto fino a quel momento che la temperatura nella stanza era salita di molto. Com’era possibile, cominciai a chiedermi? Questa cosa mi spaventò molto, tanto che stetti seduto per almeno altri trenta minuti. Quando finalmente ebbi il coraggio di alzarmi, tornai a guardare il notebook per quella che speravo fosse l'ultima volta. La stanza, foriera d’orrore e di crudezza, si stagliava ancora sullo schermo. Improvvisamente, il video passò ad una nuova scena. Era un primo piano di me, in cantina, mentre utilizzavo il portatile. Fonte inglese Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Splatter Categoria:Morte